


Better Be Quiet

by TotallyHuman



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Blowjobs, Closet Sex, Drabble, Established Relationship, It's a quickie, M/M, No Spoilers, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyHuman/pseuds/TotallyHuman
Summary: Javier couldn’t help it. Tripp’s fist just felt so good around his cock.





	Better Be Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> This is me dipping my toe in here. I'm completely obsessed with wanting Javier to get totally dicked y'all and that doesn't exactly happen here but I'll definitely write that up soon. 
> 
> I hope you like this and I would love feedback.

“ _Shh_.”

Javier couldn’t help it. Tripp’s fist just felt so _good_ around his cock.

The friction was rough, Tripp’s strong hand laden with a few callouses and their rough touch smoothed by the barest hint of saliva spit into his hand at the start. The combination was a razor’s edge of pleasure and discomfort and it grated on Javier’s senses like pumice stone. It was harsh but God, it scratched that _itch_. A frustrating one that Javier had gotten tired of scratching himself.

A faltering groan escaped Javier, audible through the hand he had pressed against his mouth.

Tripp slowed the pace of his hand on Javier’s cock. Javier let his head fall back against the wall with a dull thump and reached out for Tripp’s broad shoulder, about to urge him on again with a soft cant of his hips and -

“Javi, you better be quiet or they’ll hear you,” Tripp ‘whispered,’ his deep voice demeaning the effort of it. But it was only one sentence, compared to the litany of wanton moans Javier repeatedly managed to let slip from his lips. “And, uh, don’t forget about your hand to,” Tripp tacked on softly.

Immediately Javier remembered that he had his own hand on Tripp’s cock too, pulled through his trousers and bared. Girthful and flushed in his own palm.

“Shit, yeah. Sorry,” Javier replied through the hand he kept to his mouth in as quietly as he could manage. A breathy huff exhaled from Javier and he allocated some brainpower back to returning the favor. The favor that Tripp had been too good a sport about. After all, Javier suggesting a quickie in the closet while they were all supposed to be sizing it up for the night didn’t scream ‘responsible’ as Javier usually tried to emulate. 

It was more difficult than Javier had bargained for. Too easy for him to get selfishly lost in Tripp’s own handjob. But each push up into Tripp’s fist sent an electric tingle up his spine and he tried to relish these moments wherever he could catch them. After all, Javier had gone _years_ with none. That was not fun. Memory of the celibacy had Javier pressing needily against Tripp to get more, his forehead rested on Tripp’s shoulder, moving his own hand in an irregular and unfocused rhythm that Javier should have noticed was a bit more frustrating than satisfying for Tripp. But how could he? Tripp was surprisingly good with his hands. Right down to the way he let his thumb apply pressure to head of Javier’s cock teasingly and swipe through the precum before dragging back down - ah, _shit_ -

In only a few seconds Javier had failed again. He meant to only hiss very quietly. Instead a gasped groan filled the cramped space. Javier could hear it - could tell it was too loud.

He dropped his hand and opened his mouth to give a reason, ' _Tripp, c’mon it’s just the way it_ is _. Y’know_ \- ‘ but that wasn’t possible. Tripp’s hand not on Javier’s cock shoved him back into the wall, Tripp moving his larger mass in tandem to keep Javier there. His wide hand cupped heavily over Javier’s mouth and left him with no option but to breath through his nose. As if that weren’t bad - or good, oddly enough by the downward surge of blood that ran through Javier’s body - Tripp stopped stroking him entirely, only gripping the base of Javier’s cock tightly in his hand. It solicited an actually sufficiently muffled grunt of absolute _distress_ from Javier.

“Shut up, dammit,” Tripp murmured and stilled. Soft footfalls in the hall outside signalled exactly why Tripp had suddenly pushed the necessity so hard. He hadn’t been so rough before, which didn’t surprise Javier. Although the thought of it, with Tripp being so… large in just about every sense of the word, was one that had Javier hard in his jeans more than once before. Javier’s eyes fluttered shut as a rush of air left his nose and he rutted against Tripp’s hand anyways, feeling suddenly less conscientious than before. His arousal had spiked and made the pressure of orgasm weigh on Javier’s higher cognitive functions.

And Tripp - well, he made a sound far too similar to a _growl_ that did not encourage modesty.

The footsteps grew louder, right next to the door and accompanied by voices - obstructed by only the brittle wall between them. Javier could feel Tripp’s breath against his throat. After a minute, quiet settled on the area again and they were in the clear. Sort of.

Tripp looked back at Javier again, his eyes smoldering where they were locked on him. The hand secured over Javier’s mouth fell, to his dismay… but Tripp didn’t back up to give Javier more space.

“Obviously, the hand thing isn’t really enough, huh?” he said with an air annoyance.

“Give me some credit. Other hand stuff is _definitely_ working,” it’s punctuated with Javier attempting to press into Tripp’s hand again. Get him to move. But Tripp wasn’t having any of it.

“Well, as it is by the time you get off, you’ll probably tip off everyone in the goddamn room over.”

“Unless you want to zip up and - “

“Or we could use a more thorough gag,” Tripp suggested over Javier.

It’s not like it’s from the left field. After all, this was a handjob session. Tripp had sucked Javier off before too, but the _way_ he said it. It had Javier momentarily stunned. Despite trying to act otherwise, it was obvious that Tripp felt slightly embarrassed to say it too. There wasn’t much light in the closet but Javier could tell that Tripp’s face must be a bit red, if it wasn’t already.

The weight of Tripp’s cock in Javier’s hand was so acute, the soft texture of the flesh in his hand and _how attractive_ Tripp was, even more in this moment than ever.

“Or, you know, we could - “ Trip started to backtrack.

Javier shook his head, “No, it’s alright.” He ground out a breath between his teeth and dropped to his knees in front of Tripp.

**Author's Note:**

> This was taken from an NSFW prompt: #54 from this http://seekthemist.tumblr.com/post/159187801724/thread-starters-kink-edition
> 
> If you liked his and want more, you can send those prompts featuring Javier/Literally anyone - don't be afraid - to @galaxynoxious.tumblr.com or right here in the comments. Thanks for reading!


End file.
